


a wound that wilts

by moonsfics



Series: Unrequited and Other Loves [1]
Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: After months of secretly being in love with your best friend, you decide it’s time to come clean and confess to Jungkook. However, right after finding the courage to express your heart to him, you find something that completely breaks you.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook & You, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Series: Unrequited and Other Loves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918234
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	a wound that wilts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was another request I got from a drabble game thing. I actually have written a follow up and will upload that as soon as it’s finished. Thank you so much for reading.

Jungkook takes a big bite from his slice of pizza, unaware of your focused gaze trained on his features. His gaze continues to focus on the table across the room, where the laughter and shouting of the people sitting there echoes around the room. 

There are not many students eating in the food court, 2:30pm is an awkward time to have a lul between classes so the eating area is quiet enough that the joyful loudness from the table is easily heard across the room. 

It’s not until Jimin pulls the chair beside you that Jungkook finally turns his attention back to the table. 

“Can you believe Cecilios really expects us to read forty pages by Thursday? Does he think his class is the only one we’re taking?” Jimin says, then he takes the chopsticks from your hand and pops some of the eggplant tofu dish from your bowl onto his mouth.

You snatch the chopsticks away. He gives you a pout to which you roll your eyes. “At least you’re not taking Lagoon as well, he really expects us to write 5 pages by Friday, aside from all the reading assigned on the syllabus.”

“Are you guys going to the party?” Jungkook asks, completely unaware of the complaint session his friends are having.

You study his face again, his eyes dart over to the table across the way quickly before turning back to look at his friends. He smiles when he notices you’re staring—something he’s used to by now. Your constant studying of his features is common, it happens so naturally at this point.

“What party?” Monique's voice comes from behind you before she appears to your right and takes a seat. She carries two pita bread sandwiches and gives one to Jimin. 

“The party at Taehyung’s this Saturday.”

Monique eyes you momentarily, but you busy yourself with the fried rice on your bowl. The mention of Taehyung makes your stomach flip uncomfortably. 

“I don’t know. Yoongi might be there.”

“He’ll definitely be there,” Jimin says before taking a bite from his sandwich. 

Jungkook’s hand comes up to tap your arm from across the table. “You’ll come, right?” 

You look up to find his shining eyes, those doe eyes you always find yourself bending your will to. 

With a short smile, you nod, then get back to your food. 

The commotion from the table across the room has died down, but it moves nearer your table. When you look up, you find the group of friends walking towards the table. 

“Oh god,” Monique whispers when she realizes Yoongi and his new girlfriend are among them. 

“Jiminie!’’ Namjoon’s voice booms, causing your friend to blush. “You’re coming Saturday, right?” 

Jimin chokes on some lettuce. It’s not until you’ve patted him a few times on the back and given him some of your drink that he turns to Namjoon—who now stands behind him—to answer. “Um, sure, hyung.”

Namjoon winks at him, then he pulls his bag over his shoulder and follows Yoongi and his girlfriend out to the quad. 

“Hey, Moni!” Jin calls as he passes by, but your friend merely waves at him disheartedly. 

When Taehyung approaches along with Hoseok, who is in the middle of telling him some joke, he turns to look at you. Well, everyone on the table, but you don’t miss the way his eyes linger on you, his brows furrowed. 

He probably caught you glaring again. 

“You’re all welcomed too, you know,” he says, his demeanor now more laid back, expression friendly. “You’re coming right, Kook?” 

Jungkook’s eyes widen, but he nods without saying a word. 

Taehyung waves at everyone, giving that boxy smile of his, then walks away. 

“You should be nicer to Jin, Moni. It’s not his fault…” Jimin trails off. 

Monique sighs, then digs into her bag for a hair band. She pulls half of her pastel pink, braided hair back into a half bun. “You think I don’t know that? I miss him too, but it’s just weird.”

“I don’t see why you can’t be friends with him,” Jungkook says. He reaches for your drink and takes a sip. 

Monique shrugs. “It’s just weird, okay. What excuse could I have to still be friends with my ex’s best friend.” She makes a face, like the idea of such a thing should be scandalous. 

“That you’re his friend too,” you argue. 

The sad look on Monique’s eyes makes you reach out for her hand. 

Your friend shakes her head. “I just don’t want any issues with Yoongi. It’s better this way.” She stands to leave, then gestures for you to follow her. 

You do have a class together, but it’s not for another twenty minutes, but you can tell she wants to talk. You gesture for Jungkook to keep your drink and food, then follow your friend. 

Out in the afternoon sun, the golden rings decorating her braids shine, and you realize she’s wearing pink glittery shadow on her eyelids, complementing her dark brown skin beautifully. 

“I think breaking up with Yoongi was the best decision you ever made.”

Monique snorts, then she hooks her arm with yours. 

“I’m serious! You broke up with him, and then dyed your hair pink. You started experimenting with makeup again, and you look more confident.”

She leans her head on your shoulder. “You think so?”

“I know you loved him, but… he wasn’t good for you. I can see how happy you are.” You kiss her head and she laughs softly. 

“Will you be okay with going to the party?” She pulls her head up to look at you, to read the worry in your eyes. 

You shrug, “I’m not sure. I just… I shouldn’t ignore the situation forever.”

“You should talk to him.”

Your heart drops. You shake your head, then pull your arm away.

“No, no,” she grabs your hand, “come on! Don’t pull away. You know I mean well!”

You stop walking and turn to look at your friend. “I can’t.”

“You need to. Otherwise you will spend so many years wondering. Just take off the bandaid. It may heal, or it may need some more time, but the wound will remain either way.” 

You groan as you pull her towards the building your class is in, “I hate your liberal arts ass.”

“Oh, you love me, bitch!” 

* * *

When the door opens and the crowd of the party overwhelms you, you instinctively grab Jungkook’s hand. He intertwines your fingers and squeezes. 

“I-I’ll see you guys later!” Jimin shouts over the music. “I’m gonna go… over there!” He points to nowhere in particular, but you don’t miss the blush creeping up to his cheeks. 

Monique leans in to whisper in your ear, “He got several texts from Namjoon.”

You grin up at her. 

“I’m gonna go find Luci and dance. I’ll catch you guys later!” 

Jungkook leans down. “Let’s go outside, to the back. They have drinks there.” His hot breath fans over your ears and it makes the hair on the back of your neck stand. 

He pulls you through the crowd, occasionally greeting people he recognizes. When you both finally make it back into the night air, you can finally breathe. You hadn’t realized how tightly you were holding his hand, but out in the open space you feel much more comfortable and loosen your grip. His hand is still warm and he makes no motion to remove his hand from yours. 

There’s a cluster of small crowds out. Different coolers surround them, most likely filled with all types of drinks. 

“Yo, Kook!” Yoongi shouts from one of the crowds, “we got beer!” 

He turns to look at you and looks over your face, checking to see if the crowd inside took a lot from you or not. When he’s satisfied, his expression softens. “I’ll be back, just wait for me on the porch.” He kisses your temple, and despite yourself you squeeze his hand and lean into it. 

The porch has a wooden swing on one side, and a couch on the other. You opt for the most comfortable one. 

The music booms from the windows and open backdoor, but you don’t mind it. 

You watch as Jungkook greets his other friends, that beaming smile on his face as he listens to them. You notice how Namjoon and Taehyung are both missing from the crowd. 

Seokjin notices you and waves, then begins walking towards you. 

“Hey, Y/N!”

“Hi, Jin.”

“Is Moni here?” 

You give him a smile and nod. 

Jin uncharacteristically sighs dramatically. He drops his broad shoulders, then moves to sit beside you on the couch. 

“Did I do something to make her mad, Y/N?” 

You pat his shoulder and give him a soft smile. “No, Jin. She just… doesn’t think Yoongi would be okay with you two being friends.”

Jin nods, then sits back and looks up at the sky in the horizon, past the trees of the neighboring houses. 

It’s a bit chilly now that you’ve been outside for a few minutes, so you zip up your jacket. 

“Want me to bring you a blanket from my room?” 

You’d forgotten he’s roommates with Namjoon and Taehyung. 

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

“He wouldn’t be, you know?”

“Hu?” 

Jin looks at you, his eyes sad and eyebrows just a fraction furrowed. “He would be okay with us… being friends. He’s a good guy.” His voice is gentle, as if saying the words take something from him. He doesn’t have to spell out the undertone for you, but it’s clear your understanding makes him embarrassed. 

You give him a bigger smile. “I know. You should go find her. She’s probably still out there, dancing with Luci.”

“Are you guys talking about Monique? I just saw her go into the kitchen alone,” Taehyung says. You hadn’t noticed him walking out of the house. 

You awkwardly stand along with Jin, but then realize you should probably leave him alone with her to speak. Once Jin is gone, however, you still haven’t sat back down. 

Taehyung looks at you quizzically. He raises one eyebrow, then chuckles a bit. 

“I can leave, if you want,” he says, but he takes several steps towards the couch. 

“Um, not i-it’s fine.” 

Taehyung smirks and it makes your stomach churn. His amusement brings you more annoyance than you’d like to admit. You look away and walk over to lean against the railing. 

“I get the feeling you don’t like me.” 

At that, you turn to look at him. He’s still smiling as he walks over to stand beside you. 

“I don’t know you,” you whisper. That’s what brings you a little bit of shame. How can you stand there, be annoyed by Taehyung’s existence when he really hasn't done anything to you? He’s barely even talked to you, and you’re sure you’ve been failing to maintain your negative feelings about him a secret. 

“Then you confuse me even more, because how is it that you barely know me, and I can tell you don’t like what you do know about me.” His voice is clear and deep, but you can hear the amusement under his tone. Putting you on the spot is funny to him. 

“Again,” you say, this time a bit louder, and with more conviction, “I barely know you. I don’t have an opinion yet.” Your tone was a bit too hard at the end. He can probably read the bullshit on your face too. 

Taehyung leans a little closer. You can smell his expensive cologne, and what you figure is a strawberry scent for some reason. 

“Then maybe we should get to know each other.”

You step back, then look up at his dark eyes. There’s some sincerity there, but the overwhelming emotion that fills your heart controls your words. “I don’t see why—“

“Oh, Hyung!” Jungkook’s excited voice comes from somewhere behind him, causing you both to stop glaring at each other and smile at him. 

“Hey Jungkookie, I’m glad you came,” Taehyung says, touching his arm. “Let’s talk later?”

“Sure!” 

Once he’s gone, Jungkook turns back to you and hands you a beer.

“Everything okay?” 

You nod, then pull Jungkook over to the couch.

A comfortable silence spreads between the two of you, the music from the house merely background noise, along with the rustling of the leaves on the trees, and a few birds chirping. 

You take a few sips of your beer, then move to make yourself more comfortable beside Jungkook. You lean your head on his shoulder. This position is so familiar to you both, he would have no reason to question it—even if you wanted him to see more in it, you’re not sure you do it for that reason. 

Jungkook pats your leg, “Do you want to go dance?”

“Maybe later.” 

Jungkook’s scent draws you in. Rose petal detergent and baby powder. 

Your heart lurches, so you muster the strength to grab his arm and pull it over your shoulders. To your surprise, Jungkook pulls you closer and hugs you tightly against him. 

When you lean your head on his chest and look up at him, you find his shining doe eyes, and that soft smile. It’s like butterflies burst in your stomach after being cocooned there, waiting for the exact moment his big eyes shine that specific brightness under the porch light to flutter their wings for the first time. 

He leans down to kiss your forehead. 

You feel it everywhere, and you wonder if he feels it too. 

“I’m glad you came. I feel like you should go out more.”

You find your voice and laugh a little. “We go out.”

“Yeah but, we rarely do anything fun.”

Your stomach drops. 

Spending time with Jungkook is always fun for you. You don't mind going to the movies late at night. Or going over to the Internet cafe to play some games, and watch the way he gets overly enthusiastic about winning. How it will be 7pm and you’ll get a text from Jungkook about going to the convenience store to grab snacks, then spend hours in the garden of your apartment building, just talking. 

Jungkook notices the change in your demeanor and squeezes your arm. 

“I just mean that, if it wasn't for us, you wouldn’t go out.”

“I don’t like to.”

Jungkook chuckles lightly, “It’s okay to go out and meet new people, you know. It’s been a year.”

You’ve known for a long time that you’re ready for something new. For someone new. 

“I know… and maybe I have—“

“Come on, let’s put that frown upside down and go dance.”

You want to pull him back, to talk to him and tell him how you feel. The way he smiles at you, however, makes you take his hand. His eyes sparkle in that dreamy way and you let him pull you into the house to dance.

The dancing goes on for a while. At some point Monique and Jin are dancing beside you, a little too comfortable for the dance moves they're doing in public, but you just smile at your friend and love the look on her face. 

It’s probably an hour later when Jungkook finally pulls you aside and brings you some water. 

“I’ll be back, gotta go to the restroom!” He shouts over the music.

You tell him you’ll be outside where it’s quieter. He nods and walks off. 

About twenty minutes have passed by and Jungkook hasn’t made it back to the back porch, so you figure he’s inside dancing again. Except when you search the crowd you don’t find him, so you decide to look for him upstairs. 

The music echoes along the walls, but for the most part the hallway is quiet. One light illuminates the hall, and you can see around four doors—one of which you figure is the bathroom. 

You can hear Jimin’s giggle from the nearest door and make your steps quicker, not wanting to intrude on anything. 

The last door at the end of the hall is slightly open. Then you hear it. Jungkook’s voice.

“Oh shit—“

“Hey, careful, those shoes are expensive,” Taeyung’s giggles echoes in the hall.

Your stomach drops and you stop in your tracks. 

“Come here,” you hear Taehyung whisper.

“Taehyung?” 

You’ve never heard Jungkook’s voice so soft. So gentle. 

Your skin feels clammy, and your head fogs, but despite the pain surging through your heart you move forward. A lump begins to grow in your throat, but you push it down.

The gap on the opened door gives you just a small view, but it’s enough to watch as Taehyung tenderly kisses Jungkook. 

You’re running.

You trip a couple of times, almost falling, but it’s not until you’re half a block away from the house that your legs lose the sudden strength they’d had to run away. You collapse onto the ground. The numbness that has taken over you begins to dissipate.

It all comes crashing down. 

You feel as your heart bursts, the way your chest fills and you finally gasp, letting that lump free from your throat in a sob. 

It hurts so much. It’s as if your heart has been set on fire and nothing can save it.

You crumble into yourself and sob onto your knees. 

How could you be so stupid?

How could you have been so blind?

Of course Jungkook and Taehyung. That’s why he wanted you to like him. It isn’t just that Jungkook has a crush on him, no, that crush has been reciprocated. 

Your love for Jungkook had blinded you from seeing what was right in front of you. 

“Y/N!” Monique’s voice shouts from somewhere behind you, but it only adds pressure to your chest and you sob louder. “Oh my gosh!”

You hear two sets of footsteps running towards you but you can't bring yourself to look up. 

Monique drops beside you, immediately wrapping her arms around you and pulls you over. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Should I get something?” Jin asks.

You can’t reply. You just cry harder. Your heart is screaming and you can’t save it. You can’t do anything to help it. 

“Oh my gosh.” Monique pulls you closer.

You bury your face in her neck and cry, holding on to dear life. Your arms wrap around her. 

It’s not for a while that you finally speak, after your sobs die down to a quiet crying, until all that is left is the tears that can’t seem to stop. 

“Jungkook.” Your voice breaks but you’re able to whisper loud enough for her to hear. 

“Did he say no?”

“Oh?” You hear Jin say.

You lean your head on Monique’s shoulder and continue to let the tears fall. “T-Tae-hyung.”

“What?” Monique whispers. 

You feel as Jin squats in front of the both of you. “Moni? I think Y/N…. they were together.”

“Who?”

You bury your face again into her neck and hold on tighter to her. 

“Oh…” she whispers. 

“Please,” you whisper, “home?”

“I’ll get my car.” 

When Jin is gone, Monique touches your head and softly brushes your hair. It doesn’t do much to subside the pain in your heart. There’s no knowing how you’ll be able to mend such heartbreak, but the comfort she provides is enough to remind you to breathe, and hold on tighter. 

The bandage was forcefully ripped off, and the wound hasn’t healed. That wound that appeared the day you realized you were looking at him as more than just a friend. You knew this could end badly somehow, like a rose with thorns. Your love for Jungkook won’t disappear from one day to another. It’s been growing for so long, and it finally has bloomed. It will slowly wilt, until there is nothing left but the whisper of those thorns and crumbling petals. 


End file.
